Perfect Moment
by Mertz
Summary: A perfect moment for Allura. A gift fic for my friend Charigul.


First and foremost, this story is dedicated to my good friend, Charigul, on her birthday! Happy birthday, dear girl! And yes…I know…you are still younger than I am by 38 days. ;)

Many thanks go to my friend, Ailee Nolitari, who helped with the inspiration by reminding me of one of my favorite classic Christmas movies and Irving Berlin's lyric, "The best things happen while you're dancing."

Both Ailee & Wade Wells helped with a quick edit, thanks girls!

You may want to copy the link below and paste it into the browser while reading…it helps create the perfect background for this story. (You'll have to remove the spaces, add in a period and a slash, otherwise the admins of this service eliminates the link.)

Anyone else have any Perfect Moment stories they want to share?

Until next time,

Mertz

I make no claims to Voltron or any WEP characters.

Inspirational music…

www. youtube dot com slash watch?v=z1EjzJT1OOM

**Perfect Moment:**

It was the night of the celebration gala. The twin moons were full, the stars were shining, and the ballroom in the Castle of Lions was full of the people who came to celebrate Princess Allura's twentieth birthday. Wearing a light green and gold ballroom gown that hugged her figure and emphasized the fullness of her chest, Allura takes a break between dances to sip a cup of champagne punch. She smiles brightly at Hunk as he waltzes past her with one of the pretty nurses from MedTech in his arms. He smiles back, his expression radiant and a proud glint in his eyes at having scored a dance with one of the prettiest women at the ball.

'_Lance will be gnashing his teeth,'_ Allura thinks, her smile growing. She knew that both men had an eye on the lady in question for the last three weeks since the ball had been announced. Apparently, Hunk managed to one-up the lieutenant at long last. Her eyes move around the ballroom as she sips her drink. She almost spits out her punch while holding back a laugh. Lance was on the other side of the ballroom, glaring daggers at Hunk as he waltzed by. She continues to watch as Pidge walks up to the lieutenant and says something that earns him a slap on the back of the head. Shaking her head at the male egos being shattered in the room, Allura glances up at the clock. It was close to midnight. Soon the ball would be over and she had yet to dance with the one person she wanted to dance with. Her eyes move around the room, trying to locate the Captain of the Voltron Force.

She finds him standing beside the open balcony doors, speaking quietly with the guard stationed there. Dressed like the other members of the Force in his Garrison formal dress uniform, Keith cut a dashing figure. His well-muscled form filled out the uniform expertly. The many medals he has earned over the years shine like stars, drawing one's eyes to him. The back of his thick, black locks had been cut short to conform to Coran's latest dress code, but the top was still long and brushed back from his forehead giving him a debonair look. Allura had noticed a number of admiring female glances being sent his way. Of course, he was working and ignoring those longing looks instead of enjoying himself like the others. Shaking her head, she thinks, _'Perhaps if I go speak to him, he'll ask me to dance?'_ Deciding it couldn't hurt to try, she begins to make her way over to him only to stop abruptly when Lance steps in front of her.

Smiling, he performs a courtly bow, "Might I have this dance with the prettiest lady at the ball?"

Arching an eyebrow at him, Allura asks, "Do you really want to dance with me? Or are you just trying to get even with Hunk?"

Lance gives her a disgruntled look but admits, "Who could top a dance with the princess?"

Laughing quietly, Allura finally nods, "Very well, but no bragging later."

An evil expression crosses Lance's face as he takes her into his arms and begins moving in time to the music, "What good is getting to dance with the prettiest girl in the room if I can't brag about it later?"

She shakes her head at him then glances over his shoulder as they pass by Keith. His dark speculative eyes are on her briefly before he turns his head to address the dignitary who stopped in front of him. A sigh escapes her before she can think better of it and Lance gives her a wounded look, "What? Am I not the one you have dreamt the entire night about dancing with?"

A giggle escapes the princess before she can stop herself. Lance lets out an aggrieved groan, "Ok, I know I'm not your Prince Charming. But in case you haven't noticed it, Prince Charming has spent the whole night checking and rechecking the security points."

Feeling her cheeks reddening, Allura tries to deflect, "I'm not sure what you mean."

The lieutenant pulls back to look down in her face, a knowing smile spreading across his lips, "I think you know exactly who I'm talking about and it isn't any of the idiot princes you've danced with tonight."

"Lance…" Allura whispers in a horrified tone.

"Oh please," Lance retorts, sarcasm lacing his words, "We all know you have the hots for Keith. Why do both try to hide it?"

"Both?" asks Allura, clearly intrigued.

Triumphant laughter escapes out of Lance, "Yes Princess…both! Keith likes to think we can't tell, but he has the hots for you too!"

"How can you tell?" asks the princess, trying not to sound too desperate.

"He's always watching you," Lance retorts then gestures for her to look as they pass.

Sure enough, Keith once again was watching Allura. When their eyes meet, he nods to her then turns away to move onto the next security point. Sighing skeptically, she asks, "Then why hasn't he asked me to dance tonight?"

"I don't know," the lieutenant shrugs, "Maybe he's afraid you don't like him."

"It isn't like I can just approach him…" Allura whines then questions, "I thought men were always supposed to make the first move."

"When it comes to women, I've never known Keith to make the first move," states Lance with a laugh, "Given the way women tend to stare at him, yourself included…" He smirks at her disgruntled expression, "You'd think Keith would be more confident."

The music winds down and the lights brighten, indicating the ball was over. A crestfallen expression crosses Allura's face and she murmurs, "Guess I won't get a dance tonight."

"What am I? Chopped liver?"

Allura gives him an apologetic look, "You know what I mean."

Before he can say anything else, she pulls away, "I better go. I have to be at the door to say farewell to my guests."

Lance watches her go, her head down and her shoulders slumped in disappointment. Coming to a decision, he walks across the ballroom and approaches his commanding officer. He waits until the guard moves away so no one else is within earshot then grouses, "You can be such a dumb ass…you know that?"

Incredulous eyes move over him, as Keith angrily demands, "What the hell did I do to deserve that?"

"It's what you didn't do, genius!" his friend exclaims then punches him in the shoulder, "Would it have been too much of an effort to ask Allura to dance tonight?"

His expression becomes hooded as he retorts, "I have a job to do."

"Yeah right," Lance snorts while rolling his eyes, "Like you couldn't take five minutes to dance with the princess."

"Leave it alone, Lance," the captain orders then turns to walk away.

"She was sad that you didn't ask!" Lance calls after him.

When Keith turns back and simply stares at him, Lance growls, "Jeez! I feel like I'm back in high school!" He walks back over to him, "She likes you, Keith, and more than just as a friend if you get my drift. So take the hint and do something about it."

Keith continues to stand there and stare at him. Lance snorts, "Dumb ass," again then turns and walks away. He misses the change in Keith's expression and the speculative look over his shoulder he gives the princess before he turns and walks away as well.

xxxxxxxxxx

Having seen the last of her guests out of the ballroom, Allura tiredly bends over to pull her shoes off. She notices her advisor moving toward her from the corner of her eye. Standing back up, she smiles as Coran says, "Well Princess, I'd say the ball was a success."

"Yes," she agrees without further comment.

"I'm hoping you enjoyed yourself and perhaps found a special young man that we may see more of?" he asks with a small smile.

Allura smiles mysteriously and simply shrugs in answer before adding, "I'm tired. I'll see you tomorrow, Coran."

He nods to her, "Good night, Princess. Sleep well and happy birthday again."

"Thanks Coran," she replies before slowly walking out of the room.

It took all of her willpower not to scan the ballroom for Keith once more before she left. However, with Coran standing there, she didn't dare. He would know. Sighing deeply, Allura makes her way to her room, her shoes dangling in her hand. Stepping through the door, she is happy to find the room empty. Apparently, Nanny was still too busy overseeing the cleanup to have made it to her room to help her undress. Moving across the room, the princess sets the shoes down on the floor beside her dressing table, picks up her mother's old music box, and makes her way out onto her balcony. The cool night breezes lift the tendrils of hair laying lightly along her neck. She stares longingly up at the moons for a moment before turning back to the music box. After winding it, Allura lifts the lid and listens to the tinkling sounds of her mother's favorite Arusian lullaby.

Swaying to the sound, Allura steps back, closes her eyes and begins waltzing around the balcony, imaging Keith holding her. As she turns, her eyes fly open in surprise when a firm body comes into contact with hers, her hand taken within his. Finding Keith in front of her, Allura gasps in surprise. He smiles then continues to lead her about the balcony.

Staring down into her eyes as the music continues to play, Keith whispers, "Happy birthday, Allura."

She tries to smile, but tears fill her eyes instead. Taking a deep breath, Allura uses her free hand to wipe at her eyes. Looking back up at Keith, she whispers, "I've waited for this for a long time."

"I know," he answers, releasing her to twirl her before pulling her back in his arms once more.

"Why wouldn't you ask me for a dance earlier?" she questions, looking up at him in earnest.

A deep sigh escapes Keith before he answers, "Because, every person in that ballroom would have known how I feel about you."

He watches her eyes slowly fill with tears once more. Stopping, he pulls her closer to him, hugging her. Keith whispers, "Don't cry, Allura."

Laying her head against his shoulder, Allura murmurs, "It's happiness, Keith."

His arms tighten around her briefly then he resumes dancing her around the balcony. They move in harmony with the music, becoming lost in their own world. When the music ends, they slowly come to a stop and stare into each other's eyes. Their heads drift toward one another, so close that their breath mingles, their lips separated by a mere sigh.

Feeling as if her heart is about to stop, Allura closes her eyes when she hears, "Princess? Are you out on the balcony?"

Keith instantly pulls away from her and hides in the shadows. Allura moves toward the door to keep the governess from walking out onto the balcony and discovering Keith. Forcing a smile on her face, Allura replies, "Yes, I was just enjoying the cool night air. I was so warm after the ball."

The older woman smiles back at her, "I can imagine. Come, let's get you out of that dress, and ready for bed."

Reluctantly, Allura follows her back into the room. Nanny chatters incessantly about how beautiful Allura looked and how handsome all the princes were as she helps her change then takes down her hair. She starts brushing it out moments later. Pulling away, Allura smiles, "After such a long day, I imagine you're exhausted. I can finish up without help."

The governess looks reluctant, but nods and hands her charge back her hairbrush. She smiles tiredly and says, "Good night, Princess," then leaves the room.

As the door closes behind the governess, the sound of the music box fills the air once more. Smiling, Allura pulls on her thin robe and walks back out on the balcony. She finds Keith standing next to the railing, hands braced in front of him, looking up at the moons. Stepping beside him, she listens to him sigh and whisper, "Do you think dreams come true, Allura?"

"Yes," she answers quietly, placing her hand on top of his on the railing, "After all, the gods sent me you."

Keith turns away from the sky to face her. He watches her, the sound of the music box filling the air with its music. Finally, he smiles. Leaning down, he kisses her softly on the forehead. Pulling back, he replies, "I do too. Good night, my princess. Happy birthday."

Her heart fills with happiness as Keith steps away from her and leaves the balcony. Allura turns back to the music box and smiles as she picks it up, holds it to her chest, and waltzes back into her room, the soft tinkle of the music coming to an end but her life just starting to begin.


End file.
